


Addicted to Its Flavour

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is one Kinky Man, Barebacking, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Cock Rings, Cocky Bottom, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nude Picture Tease, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Akechi Goro, barbed dildo, blindfold, blowjob, dragon dildo, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Akira said one day, "I sometimes wish you have a barbed penis."Goro spat out his coffee.





	Addicted to Its Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my smut propaganda. This time I tried to insert toys in their play. Enjoy! :)

“Well this is an interesting find,” said Ann as she ducked down underneath the bed and pulled out what seems to be -- 

A barbed dildo. 

Goro was sweating buckets by the time he realized what it was and he zipped his mouth upon the discovery. The blonde’s eyes twinkled. “Care to fill me in?” 

Hence, they sat down on the bedside, Goro explaining the real reason as to why he has, out of all things, a barbed dildo under his bed. “You see, Akira comes by a lot since his attic doesn’t have a door and Sojiro can come upstairs at any moment.” 

“Uh huh.” Ann nodded with a smile. She can already see where the story was going. 

“Whenever he wants to have sex, he will come over my place.” 

“Uh huh.” The smile grew wider. 

“Lately, he’s been into weird kinks, and he presented a lot of—“ He picked the dildo up. “A lot of these things.” 

Ann sat back up with an exhale. “I knew it was him.” 

“You knew and you still made me say it?!” exclaimed Goro with his face painted deep red. 

“Even before he was your boyfriend, we know about his uncanny tendencies. This is only scratching the surface.” She grabbed the dildo in Goro’s hands and wiggled it in front of his eyes. The man rubbed his face and forced Ann’s hand to stop. 

“Stop that…” 

“Why?” She chuckled. “He didn’t put this in you, does he?” 

“No. God forbid, no. I’m not into these weird-shaped dicks.” He took the dildo and put it next to him. “Akira however…” 

Unprompted, the blonde giggled. “You know, I ordered that dildo for him. It’s custom-made.” 

His eyes grew wide. “Won’t that be expensive?” 

“Totally, but do you think that’d stop Akira?” 

He shook his head. His boyfriend IS one kinky motherfucker. 

“Because of my connections, I managed to get someone to make a dildo mold of that shape. Do you know how much it costs?” 

Another shake of his head. 

“$450.” 

“Holy shit…” Goro winced at the price and rubbed his face with both hands. 

“All that part-time jobs seem to be worth it if he ever gets a good fuck outta that,” said her as she combed out some twists in her curls. “I sometimes wonder how you guys stayed in a relationship for so long. You must really love Akira to be able to stand his horniness.” 

Goro went silent, thinking back on how they started. Akira is a great person despite his weird kinks, and Goro loves him for that. His eyes landed on the barbed dildo next to him. Goosebumps emerged on his skin. Akira… is a great guy. Yeah. 

* * *

Akira remembered being blindfolded as soon as he stepped into Goro’s apartment. He immediately thought it was just the normal foreplay, although he’s usually the one who will initiate it. Perhaps Goro wanted to spice it up tonight. 

He chuckled when his body got shoved into the familiar room and subsequently the bed. His hands were carefully tied close to the bedframe. 

“Your carelessness just caused me my dignity,” uttered Goro as soon as he made sure the cloth was decently tight. Akira can’t make out what his boyfriend was implying and it’s pitch black in the room thus he can’t see his face. 

“What did I do this time?” 

_Smack!_

“Ow!” His butt stings from the perfectly landed slap. 

“Your barbed dildo was underneath my bed and Ann found it today.” 

“Oh? Did she know it was mine? Pretty sure she remembers because she’s the one who ordered it for m—“ 

Another smack landed on his other butt cheek. Akira groaned at the throbbing pain. His bulge was starting to grow. 

“Thank fuck she knows how much of a cockslut you are. If it was any other people, I would’ve jumped out of the window,” spoke Goro, low and slightly frustrated. “Now, as your punishment for humiliating me, I’m going to throw every toy you’ve left with me here and shove it up your ass.” 

The sentence excited Akira so much, it sent shivers down his spine. “Come at me, baby.” He smirked. 

The raven laid on his back, patiently waiting as his boyfriend rummaged through a bag of sex toys he accumulated. “We’ll start with this then,” said Goro as he pulled out anal beads and coated it with lube. 

“Pull out my pants first, silly.” 

The brunette scoffed. “You’re not allowed to have that luxury yet.” His left hand skillfully unzipped Akira’s pants, pulled down his boxers and shoved the beads in, earning an inward groan from the raven. He played with his entrance, pushing and pulling the beads to loosen his boyfriend. Goro tried his best to not touch Akira’s good spot as to prevent him from coming too fast. 

Akira, on the other hand, was panting at the attention in his ass. The beads flirted around his sweet spot but never landing on it, so he grew frustrated. He whimpered when the beads was pulled out. “More…” whined Akira. 

“Slut.” 

The raven held the title like a champion, smiling from one ear to another upon hearing it, but it didn’t last long when he felt another toy pushed past his entrance. A moan erupted from his mouth. “A-aahh!” The sensation made his hole taut and he winced at the pain. 

“You gotta loosen up so it can go all the way,” told his boyfriend. Akira did as he was told and slowly relaxed his muscles. As soon as Goro felt the tense fading away, he pushed into the entrance as deep as he could. 

“Aah!” Akira jumped at the sharp end of the dildo. He recalled having a dragon dildo that was shaped like it. Before he could settle down from his surprise, Goro slid in a vibrating cock ring onto his hardening member. 

“I’ll see how much I can put in you before you come.” The dark chuckle from Goro simply made his cock harder. 

“Mmh… Dildo…” demanded Akira. 

“Patience. I’m not done yet.” As soon as he finished, two clamps pinched Akira’s nipples. The raven moaned roughly, drooling from the side of his mouth and arching his back. “What’s that? More?” Goro wiggled the clamps on his nipples. If not because of the ring on his cock, he probably would have cummed. Akira bit his lips and muffled his own growing moans. 

The neglected entrance was once again abused by his sharp fake dragon dick and he can no longer hold himself in. His body moved in tandem with the movement of the dildo, shaking the bed with its intensity. 

Just seconds before his climax, the dildo was gone again. He whined at the lack of dick and he earned a pull of the clamp as a result. “Ow ow ow!” 

“I said patience, didn’t I?” 

“I know…” He pouted. “Come on, Goro. We both know how desperate you are to fill me up.” Akira released an arrogant chuckle despite him being blindfolded and tied to the bed. A slap landed on his butt and his pants were roughly pulled out of his legs. 

“That’s it. You won’t come until I told you to do so.” Akira was flipped on his stomach and his ass was raised. 

“Oh? Am I going to be punished by the long dick of the law?” 

“You wish.” 

In the darkness of the blindfold, he felt the familiar bumps on the dildo. It was the barbed dildo he ‘accidentally’ left in Goro’s house so they would play with the new toy again. The first time he inserted it, he felt like he was milked empty for the whole week. 

The barbs teased around his walls as it ran past the entrance. The multiple bumps tickled his insides and it made him wanted to come again. He groaned loud as his climax was once again being blocked by the cock ring. He panted, exhausted from the multiple sensation being applied at once. 

“Ugh, I think even my neighbours can hear that.” Akira heard unzipping noise and the next thing, a dick was slapped on his cheek. “Put your mouth to good use so that doesn’t happen again.” 

Like a predator being fed its prey, he swallowed the dick whole and licked all the way to the end of the shaft. When his nose met a patch of hair which smelled familiar, he just knew it was Goro’s dick. 

The brunette continued to shove the barbed dildo back and forth into the abused asshole. He licked his drying lips as his right hand turned up the vibrator on the cock ring to the max. A noise was made by Akira’s mouth that was busy licking his cock. 

“Keep sucking, whore.” 

Akira inhaled and went to pleasure the dick in his mouth, swallowing every pre-cum that emerged and licked the small entrance at the head. He tried to focus his attention on the cock but the bumpy shaft and the quaking vibration on his balls nearly made him pass out from over-sensitivity. After he got Goro’s cock a size bigger than it was, it got pulled out. A string of saliva connected his swollen mouth to the hanging dick. The dildo was also pulled out of his ass, leaving it wide open and wanting for more. 

“Goro…” called him after Goro was silent for a few moments. 

“Give me a moment,” told him, and Akira only heard sounds of struggling. “Oh well.” Akira was flipped onto his back and lined up in front of Goro’s waist. 

“What were you doing?” 

“Trying to put in the Knot Sheath you bought but it didn’t fit.” 

Akira gulped. He knows that sometimes Goro can grow a little big but for it to not fit in the usual sheathe has gotta be his biggest achievement yet. Once he realized that the vibrator was still shaking, the sensation came back and it caused him to moan. The blindfold was soaked with his tears and sweat. As he started to come back to earth, his asshole was stretched open by a new dick. Warmer and big. He felt so fulfilled, his hips jerked forward to swallow more of the hot and growing dick. 

Goro spread his legs apart and quickly getting to work; slamming himself as hard as he can, going as deep as he can in each thrust. The pale skin trembled everytime it made contact with him and it egged him to keep going hard. Akira’s moans was engulfed with his own breath. He can hear his heart beating fast, pumping blood southwards. He definitely can’t keep going for more than five minutes if Akira’s hole was this tight even after playing for more than twenty minutes. The hot walls squeezed his dick and sparked tasty frictions on every crevice. He made a mistake of opening his eyes and watched as Akira’s nipples bobbed up and down, swollen from the clamps and erection, and his restricted dick was colored deep red. 

He stopped himself for one second and removed the cock ring, which brought a relief to Akira. “I’ll give you one more chance. You can come with me, on the condition that you are quiet.” A vigorous nod from Akira was all he needed to slam himself hard inside the raven. A small “ah” escaped Akira’s mouth but he proceed to bite his lips. “Good boy,” spoke Goro and continued to penetrate Akira’s tight hole. The legs were beautifully wrapped around his waist. His hands were already touching and clawing every inch of Akira’s groin and butt. He glanced at the clean surface of Akira’s long legs. That will have to change. A hand softly touched his leg and propped it up, the other lifting his butt. In the midst of moving, he caught a mouthful of flesh and sucked. Once he was done marking a spot, he moved to another, and another. Several bites later, he pulled away and gave it a look. Both legs were littered with red and brown love bites. He formed a pleased smirk. 

Akira arched his back for easier movement. “Ah Go-Goro ple—ase Ahnn…” 

“I-I’m coming, ah, too—“ 

Akira’s back curled upwards as his dick spurted hard, ejecting waves and waves of hot cum, coloring his shirt and went as far as reaching his own mouth. Upon seeing the burst, Goro can’t contain himself any longer. The entrance milked his cock so intensely, he spilled himself a couple of times deep inside Akira. The raven was, of course, enjoying the feeling of Goro’s hot seed filling him up. 

After both of them finished riding out their orgasm, the brunette released Akira from the binds of the bedframe and his blindfold. He carefully removed the clamps on Akira’s red nipples. His boyfriend winced at the smallest hint of light at a corner of the room. His eyes took a minute to get used to it after long period of darkness. He pulled his arms closer, only to feel the soreness creeping in. Goro landed beside him, tired from playing with the toys. 

“That’s not even half of your property,” said the brunette, muffled by the pillow. Akira chuckled in response to that. 

“Wanna see my collection next weekend?” 

He lifted his face to stare at Akira. Exhaustion clearly painted on the raven’s face alongside extreme satisfaction. “Why would I?” 

“Don’t lie. You love watching things get shoved up my ass, don’t you?” 

Goro wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad but his boyfriend was right. He enjoyed the sight of Akira helpless, begging and wanting. “Let’s save that for special occasions. I’d much prefer normal intercourse for daily use.” 

Akira pursed his lips. “Cockblock.” 

* * *

The next day, Goro got a text from Akira while he was at work. 

**Akira** : Waiting for you <3 

A picture was attached and he was anxious to click on it. It was a nude Akira with a cat scarf and a tail butt plug; the marks he left last night were still visible. He locked his phone with a sigh, trying hard to play it casual and putting it back into his pocket. Later, he headed towards the toilet and unzipped his pants. A bulge was budding inside his boxers. 

His dick is going to fall someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
